


Cherry Wine

by itsobsessive



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Lesbian Character of Color, Love, Songfic, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Warm and Fuzzy Feelings, Wine, its really short but if it'll only take you 2 minutes to read why not just go ahead, lgbt+ poc women!!, representation!!! good stuff!!!, spoken word poetry, theres actually two lesbian characters of color!, thirst :))
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-14
Updated: 2016-12-14
Packaged: 2018-09-08 12:11:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8844463
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/itsobsessive/pseuds/itsobsessive
Summary: They're kissing through giggles and cherry wine.





	

**Author's Note:**

> this drabble is based off the song "cherry wine" by hozier. the lyrics of that song don't fit into this situation, like whatsoever. i gave credit to that song because its what i listened to on loop while writing, as well as some plot ideas and the title came from it.  
> enjoy, and merry christmas frens

Warm.

Maria is warm, Eliza's decided. She's warm, and soft, and so, so, so pretty. This is what she's thinking when she presses her lips against Maria's cheek. Her cheek is soft. They're kissing through giggles and cherry wine, oblivious to the world around them. Eliza realizes that she had never been so in love.

Maria spills a little bit of wine on her shirt, and just giggles the thought out of her mind. Eliza is close, very close, and at one point the back of her hand touches the strip of skin that had been exposed on Maria's stomach and she is warm, warm, warm and beautiful.

Eliza knows that love isn't something that just shows up one day, but right now she feels like love has just smacked her upside the head with a tree. Love is here, and love is staying. Maria is love. And Eliza is falling.

Down, down, down, until she hits the bottom, and Maria is at the bottom. Waiting for her, with a bottle of cherry wine in her hand.

So, Eliza drinks the wine, and Eliza kisses Maria, and Maria kisses back. And Eliza recognizes love as soon as she shows up. And she thanks her for coming, and prays that she never leaves.


End file.
